Mirage Chameleos
English name: Mirage Chameleos Japanese name: 蜃気楼 オオナズチ Romaji: Shinkiro Oonazuchi '' ''Size: Medium The Mirage Chameleos is a Chameleos that has accidentally absorbed the deadly Elder Dragon Essence scattered throughout the world by the savage Teal Fatalis. It first appeared in Monster Hunter Z Ultimate. Appearance The Mirage Chameleos is no different to a regular Chameleos in terms of body structure and size, although very different in some other aspects. Due to absorbing the Elder Dragon Essence, its scales have now turned metallic grey and faint indigo, with some parts of its body randomly glowing turquoise. It's eyes have turned into a menacing green and the inside of its mouth and its tongue have turned into a dull indigo / purple. Its wings have a lighter shade of purple at their edges and its horn is also indigo, but its wings and horn glow a very bright blue when it is enraged and leave a blue trail of light, similar to an enraged Nargacuga's eyes. Its wings are also unfolded even when it is on the ground. Mirage Chameleos also makes a strange whirring noise with every step for an unknown reason, though this benefits hunters due to them being able to locate the sound and where it is in the area despite being completely invisible. Behavior The Mirage Chameleos does not attack hunters on sight. It only fights back when it has been hit, and with devastating power. It is however, not territorial despite its aggressive nature when it comes to defending itself. It can simply go into another monster's territory completely unseen (Unlike the regular Chameleos, which flashes light from its scales every so often while invisible); it does this by adjusting the shade of grey to its scales, allowing it to completely reflect light from all directions. However some of the light is refracted at the same time, creating a distorted image in the background if Mirage Chameleos is in the foreground, allowing hunters to spot it. Abilities As said, Mirage Chameleos is able to use the colour of its scales to disappear completely. It is known for its dreaded ability to summon ghost - like beings from the air. These spectres make a very ominous humming noise as they travel around the area, randomly hitting hunters when they are summoned. When hunters are hit by the usual white coloured beings, they will freeze in place while shuddering uncontrollably (as if they were hit by a paralyzing attack), eventually collapsing. Mirage Chameleos can summon different coloured spectres, each causing a different status effect. Chameleos can also concentrate the spectres into a single point, creating a dark orb which can explode on contact with anything other than Mirage Chameleos itself. Due to absorbing the Elder Dragon Essence, Mirage Chameleos can also utilize the Dark element in some of its attacks. It can, unusually, also use the Dragon element in some attacks (most likely due to the Elder Dragon Essence's effect). Hunters can only knock Mirage Chameleos out of its invisibility if they stun it with a Flash Bomb, stagger it (though will only last for a few seconds), or inflict a status effect on it (e.g Poison and Paralysis). Attacks Mirage Chameleos is able to perform only some of the regular Chameleos' attacks. Most of its attacks are completely new. Some of which include the summoning of the different types of spectres, and a powerful Dragon element beam. During any of its attacks, Mirage Chameleos will come out of invisiblity for 1 second. Notes *Mirage Chameleos is immune to pitfall traps in Rage mode. *Mirage Chameleos can become stuck in a wall if it hits one during its charge attack. Trivia *It is one of the three Elder Dragons in Monster Hunter Z Ultimate to have absorbed the Elder Dragon Essence. The other two are Ascended Lunastra and Ascended Teostra. *Mirage Chameleos' theme when it sees the hunters is the regular Chameleos theme. However, its theme changes when it goes into Rage mode (The rage mode theme carries on for the rest of the hunt). Theme Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon